Dear Yuugi
by Marmotje
Summary: Nachdem Yami nach Ägypten zurückgekehrt ist, findet Yuugi einen Brief. Will dieser ihm über seine Trauer hinweghelfen?


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hier absolut nichts! Und ich mache hiermit auch kein geld!

**Copyright:** Die Story ist eine übersetzung aus dem englischen! Das gehört alles **Dark Hikari15 **lasst also eure Finger davon!

Und ich möchte Miau danken, weil die sich das mal angeschaut hat knuiddel

Sagt mia am ende beischeid, ob ihr noch lebt, kaay? gg

**Dear Yuugi**

Yuugi betrat sein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür. Es war ein Monat vergangen, seitdem Yami ihn verlassen hatte und wieder auf seinen Thron im alten Ägypten zurückgekehrt war.

Yuugi spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen, hielt sie jedoch wütend zurück. Er wollte nicht mehr weinen, obwohl er Yami sehr vermisste. Es hatte sein Herz gebrochen, zu sehen, wie Yami lächelnd durch diese Tür trat, dreitausend Jahre in die Vergangenheit, als ob er sich nicht darum kümmerte, wie Yuugi sich fühlte. Na gut, es war ja nicht so gewesen, als ob er es gewusst hätte. Yuugi hatte nie den Mut aufgebracht, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte.

Yuugi nahm seine Armbänder ab und öffnete eine Schublade um sie wegzulegen. Plötzlich schwappte eine frische Welle aus Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung über ihn und er zog die Schublade wütend auf, sodass sie und der ganze Inhalt sich über den gesamten Boden verteilten. Yuugi seufzte, fiel auf seine Knie und begann alle Gürtel, Ketten, Halsbänder, Armbänder und andere Accesories wieder aufzuräumen. Plötzlich entdeckte er etwas, das aussah wie die Rückseite eines Briefumschlages. Er blinzelte. Warum war er hier? Yuugi drehte ihn um und schnappte nach Luft, als er sah, dass er an ihn adressiert war, geschrieben in einer grauenhaften Schrift, die unzweifelhaft Yamis war. Er öffnete den Umschlag und zog den Brief heraus.

Lieber Yuugi,

wenn du das hier liest, bedeutet das, dass ich nach Ägypten zurückgekehrt bin. Ich hoffe, dass du das hier niemals lesen musst und dass ich mich zusammenreiße und dir all dies persönlich sage.

Es ist grade Nacht und du bist fest am schlafen. Du siehst so wundervoll aus- genau wie ein friedlicher Engel.

Ich hoffe, dass dieser Brief meine Gefühle beschreiben wird, welche ich mich nicht getraut habe, auszusprechen.

Seitdem ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe, wollte ich dich beschützen. Dann wollte ich dein Freund sein. Dann wollte ich dich lieben. Nur weil ich zu meinen Pflichten nach Ägypten zurückgekehrt bin, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich mich nicht um dich kümmere. Ich möchte dich immer noch lieben.

Du bist meine Welt, meine Liebe und mein Licht- bitte entschuldige das Wortspiel.

Ich denke an all die Momente, in denen wir gelacht haben, zusammen gearbeitet, geweint und auch gestritten und gelächelt haben. Zu sehen wie du zu diesem starken, unabhängigen, jungen Mann gewachsen bist, der du heute bist, war ein Privileg. Was mich jedoch sehr traurig macht, ist, dass ich nie wieder in der Lage sein werde dich zu sehen, mit dir zu sprechen oder dich zu berühren. Aber ich denke, dafür sind Träume da.

Ich werde niemals jemanden wie dich treffen und ich werde niemals jemanden lieben können, wie ich dich liebe. Du bist wirklich einmalig. Irgendwie ist das unglücklich, denn wenn jeder wäre wie du, in meiner und deiner Welt, wäre es ein perfekter Platz.

Die Leute deiner Zeit sagen, dass ein einzelner Mensch die Welt nicht ändern kann. Ich kann das nicht verstehen, denn du hast die meine verändert. Ich weiß, dass du weiter wachsen wirst, das Leben von Menschen verändern und Herzen berühren wirst, genau wie du das meine berührt hast. Du wirst große Dinge in deinem Leben tun und wenn du diese Welt verlässt und unsere wieder eins werden, möchte ich alles darüber hören. Ich werde bis dahin auf dich warten. Ich weiß, dass ich dir versprochen habe, dass ich dich niemals verlassen werde und wenn du mich in deinem Herzen behalten wirst, wird dieses Versprechen nicht gebrochen werden.

Am Anfang dieses Briefes sagte ich, dass ich hoffe, dass er meine Gefühle, welche ich für dich empfinde, beschreiben wird. Leider habe ich kaum damit begonnen zu erklären, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du bist eine bezaubernde Person. Wachse, aber verändere dich nicht- du bist perfekt, so wie du bist.

Ich warte auf dich, Hikari. Ich liebe dich. Lebe ein bezauberndes Leben und sei ganz du selbst. Zeig allen den Yuugi, in den ich mich verliebt habe.

Ich werde dich für immer lieben,

Yami

Yuugi sah den Brief noch für einige Momente an, bevor er ihn wieder vorsichtig faltete und wieder in den Umschlag steckte. Er legte ihn sicher auf die Box mit seinen Schätzen und versteckte ihn wieder. Er ignorierte die restliche Unordnung und ging langsam auf den Balkon heraus.

Er war traurig, aber seltsam zufrieden. Schließlich liebte Yami ihn. Er sah zu den funkelnden Abendsternen auf. Er war sich sicher, dass Yami ihn hören konnte. Aber was sollte er sagen?

„Yami, ich liebe dich." Sagte er zu den Sternen übersäten Himmel, als eine Träne seine Wange hinunter floss. „Aber deine Handschrift ist grausam."

Er sah noch für eine Weile hoch. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber er hätte schwören können, dass die Sterne etwas heller leuchtenden, als er wieder reinging.

Owari


End file.
